Cecile
Cecile '(Formerly known as Cecile Gaubert) was Lauch advisor. While she had originally been a RPAC, she had eventually grown into an extended character of the roleplay. History 'Childhood Cecile Gaubert was born in 24 NA, in Lauchette. Being the fifth born in the family, she and her only younger sister weren't given as much attention as her four older siblings, being noted to be overly sensitive as a child. Very little is known about Cecile's childhood, though it was revealed that her father wanted her to be wed to the eldest son of a Winterlander duke from a very young age. A governess had educated her for that duration, and it is said that she had very few friends. Cecile rarely talks about her family, having never named her relatives to anybody. 'Rise to power' She was sent to The Winterlands at the age of fourteen to meet the duke's heir, only to be denied by him. Her father blamed Cecile for it, often calling her a traitor and dishonor for her failure. With her main goal declined, yet wanting to still serve her home, she turned to the Lauch council who have appointed her as a diplomat between Lauchette and Aedwin. Arrival to The Hales The first time she visited The Hales, she was only an assistant to a merchant lord, whose ship has been raided by pirates on it's way back from Aedwin. She assisted the lord, and managed to force the Aedwin to pay back thrice the price of the ship, as a reparation. The council was statisfied with her results, however they only sent her back to Aedwin after the death of King Marick, who was infamous on the Latoran Isle for his anti-Lauch policies. She was offered the protection of a small group of guards, however she was confident enough to decline their assistance. On her arrival, she was very displeased with the state of Aedwin, no one has arrived to greet her or lead her to the castle, people were screaming, and the queen too occupied to meet her. Once Queen Caprica Valter met her, the two were unable to find common ground and started arguing. Luckily, Addy de Lethcean shortly arrived as well, breaking up the two and resuming the discussion with her privately. The riot While Cecile was pleased with Addy's civil manner, they were interrupted shortly after, by an angry Aedwinian mob, calling for her life, as many didn't like her coming to Aedwin and speaking to the nobles privately, they chanted "Lauchette whore" among other insults as they chased the two up the castle. The duo managed to flee Aedwin by jumping out of the castle window, and returned once things have quieted down. While she originally planned on returning to Lauchette after a few days, the council has sent her a letter, requesting her to stay on The Hales and wait for further instructions. Their intentions were unknown, even for her. The enthronement of Addy After the riot she has only trusted Addy. The more the two bonded, the more she encouraged him to take the throne, for the better good of Aedwin. He eventually compllied and convinced Caprica to let him succeed. She then left to Hallengard, along with many of her supporters as well as the rioters. After the recent events, she was unable trust the Aedwinian guards, making very few new friends in her stay in Aedwin, one of which was Günter. The capture As her influence was growing over The Hales, the people of Hallengard started to despise her, to the point where Regent Sion set a trap for her, as according to him, she was becoming too dangerous. He sent Günter to tell her that a Hallengardian resistence wishes to see her, in hopes of overthrowing the monarch. Cecile was naive enough to trust her friend, and she was captured and taken to the dungeons. The Hallengardians originally tried to taunt and talk to her, to little avail. After Queen Carnellian lost her patience with her Lauch captive, she let her people do as they pleased with Cecile, to which Osvald Bösendorfer, Caprica Valter and Rhett Valter entered her cell. She needlessly begged them not to hurt her, she was abused and humiliated anyway. After the three was done with her, she begged her captors once again, this time to be put out of her misery. Her request was denied. Luckily for her, Azur Reinwald, an Ascadian noble she met not long before the events was there. Although he was unable to stop them, once they've left he has snuck her out of Hallengard before they could execute her, or worse. Not long after they arrived, Tomas Ridgwell, a Hallengardian lord has followed, who has similarily opposed the events that happened to her. She never fully recovered from the torture. Bloodthirst Once she got back, she wrote home to her father to request their aid, however in response, he stated that he has had enough of her failures and bringing shame to their name, disowning Cecile from the Gaubert dynasty. She abandoned her old ideology of "every life being precious", and ordered the capture of all people that have wronged her. While not directly by her actions, with the exception of Sion, all of them got either killed or punished. *Carmellian was executed on her command *Osvald suicided *Rhett was captured and tortured *Caprica was also abused in a similar manner to how she was was, losing a finger. Her bloodthirsty witch hunt would came to an end when a guard attacked her for her evil deeds. She was stabbed and cut numerous times. The main ones were a scar on her forehead to her cheek, seperating her left eyebrow, a long cut from her right shoulder to her chest, and a stab wound on the left side of her stomach. Once she was unconscious they have thrown her body into the waters of Aedwin. Rebirth As she was floating on the water, bleeding out from her injuries she was pulled out by the person she least expected- Caprica. Due to her Lauch traditions and favoring honor over all, she now claims to owe her life to her, despite not fully understanding the reason behind Caprica preventing her death. Sadly, not long after this, King Addy has passed away. Originally she refused to believe it, only after the guards brought showed her the body did she break down crying. Afterwards she demanded everyone to leave, before she throw herself off. Her and Addy's funeral was held shortly after. Personality Cecile is a stubborn and competitive, usually very straight forward about her opinion. As a result of her origin, as well as the events that happened to her, she has numerous unique traits. Confident: Cecile believes in her abilities. Lauch supremacy: To her, Lauch people are superior to others. Naivity: Cecile is fooled easily. Xenophobia: She has a distrust for new people who originate from The Hales. In her theory, the people of The Hales were a gift to them by The Judge, populated by people whose only reason to live is to serve them. Lauch imperialist: Cecile denies the empire having any negative effects on Aedwin and Hallengard, she actually considers the reannexation of the island as the only way to fully restore peace on it. Ironfisted: Cecile believes that criminals should be greatly punished. Andophist zealot: She's certain in the existence of the Andophist afterlife, to the point where she doesn't fear death. Pro-foreign policies: Despite her general hatred towards those who live on The Hales, she tends to be very polite to foreigners. Being captured and tortured changed her drastically, giving her new traits: Claustrophobia: Due to the events happened to her in a small room, now she's grown scared of being locked up again. Dependence: Cecile is no longer able to fully cheer up without the presence of Addy. Bloodthirst: After she got out she grew an attraction to torturing those that have done similarly to her. After she was rescued by Caprica and with most people that wronged her punished, she lost her bloodthirst. Relationships 'Addy de Letchean' Addy was the first companion Cecile met on The Hales, however she only started admiring him after he returned for her to free her from the rioters. Overtime the two kept on supporting each other during his reign and eventually they became a pair. Cecile still considers Addy the most important person in her life. After his death, she threw herself off royal bedroom. 'Günter' While she was never as close to Günter as she was with Addy, she still considered him her best friend, as he was one of the few people she managed to befriend. After his betrayal, Cecile was unable to forgive him, Günter was taken to the Aedwinian cells where he was tortured and lost an arm. Their friendship was no more afterwards. 'Azur Reinwald' Azur was adored for his foreign origins, as well as his service for Addy. Once she learned of his nationality she agreed to organize a trade merchant to meet him, however she was captured by the Hallengardians mere hours after. Azur was also the one who escorted her out of Hallengard. In exchange she promised to return the favor when Azur if Azur was in the need of her help, however this would never happen, due to her passing. 'Caprica' The relationship between the two is very complicated. There was always an obvious rivalry between the two, fueled by Cecile's jealousy of her influence and fame. Their relationship worsened drastically after Caprica's torture she had to withstand in Hallengard, causing her to go on a hunt for her. After Caprica rescued her from her demise, she claimed that now she owns her life to her, to honor Lauch traditions. Their relationship improved overtime, to the point where they two would interact with each other in a friendly manner. Despite this, every time her torture is mentioned she makes it very clear that she will never be able to fully forgive for what she's done to her. Trivia *Cecile is a very picky eater, this is due to the strict diet that was forced onto her by her teacher at a young age. *Her favourite fruit is coconut; sadly they only grow on the southern parts of Latora. *For reasons unknown, Cecile dislikes babies and children. *Despite being less civilized, she considers Ostari culture to be superior to Aedwinian and Hallengardian. *Cecile has a Napoleon complex. Gallery Cecile_fe.png|Cecile's portrait in the unnamed FE fangame. Category:Characters Category:Lauch